The Traveller (Time Fractures)
Synopsis A stranger arrives through the anomaly claiming to know the team, only problem is that the team haven't met him...yet. He tells a story of how they will meet at a future point where a major disaster will happen... Plot Falador Park: The skies were covered in black clouds a storm raged out. The White Knights paraded about under shelter and everywhere else was silent. In the park an anomaly sprung into existence, and it thrust a man through it; the Traveller. "I'm here! I'M HERE! It's so perfect! I'm in the past!" The Traveller exclaimed. "Now, where are the GDG?" The Traveller walked up to a White Knight who was outside his castle. "Do you know where the GDG are?" "WHAT? You're coming with me!" The knight ordered, raising his large white sword... ---- Title Sequence... ---- White Knight's Castle: "Who are you?" Sir Vyvin asked. "You'd never believe me. I just need to find the GDG, Gielinor Defence Group," the Traveller said. "How do you know about them?" "They were there in the Falador Invasion, one month from now." "How can you tell an invasion is set to occur? And who is going to invade?" "I'm from the future, and the attackers are-" ---- Falador Park: Two knights flung the Traveller to the ground. "And don't come back here with all your nonsense, because next time, we'll cut you in two and leave you to the chickens," the knight said. "Well I'm going to have to look for them myself," the Traveller said. "Hold on, now they've seen me, they might recognize my past self, and kill me! Hold on though, I'm here now though, so I guess they don't find me." ---- GDG Base: Drauss flicked off the lights as he left the base for the night to go deal with an escaped minotaur near Barbarian Village. As he exited into the moonlight which shone over Port Sarim, somebody glimpsed him in the distance; the Traveller. "Drauss! Drauss!" The Traveller exclaimed. "Oh Saradomin, not another nutcase. How does he know me?" "You have to help! You and the GDG have to try and prevent an invasion of Falador in one month's time." "From who?" "The Kalphites." "Them stupid little bugs? They don't have the brainpower to move all the way to Falador." Drauss stopped. "Anomaly?" "Yes. The anomaly arrived only an hour before the one I came through materialized. I was at home when the invasion happened, I ran outside and you came up to me; told me your name. You told me about the GDG and anomalies, then my anomaly appeared and off I went. That's when I arrived in Falador Park, had an encounter with some white knights and got told to leave." "Now that's one Hell of a paradox you've got yourself into." "Yeah, I guess so." "Right then, you witnessed the attack, you'll have to tell us everything you saw so we can win; you're coming with me!" "To where?" "We're gonna catch ourselves a minotaur!" ---- Barbarian Village: "So is this another anomaly problem?" "Yeah. Keep your eyes peeled and; trust you to be wearing a red robe top!" "Shall I take it off?" "Yeah, and hurry up before-" It was too late. The minotaur came out of the shadows and looked straight at the Traveller and grunted. "Is that anomaly still here? I have an idea!" "I don't think so," Drauss said. He looked around and glimpsed it out the corner of his eye, near the bridge to Varrock. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" "Yes," the Traveller said running in front of the anomaly. The minotaur pursued him and when it was within meters, the Traveller jumped out the way as the minotaur ran through the anomaly; gone. "Well done, you're pretty good at this!" ---- GDG Base, Next Morning: Drauss and the Traveller entered the base. Everyone looked up in confusion to the stranger that was in the base. "Who's this then?" Cratus asked, confused. "This is our most valuable member for the next four weeks, and I want him to be kept in the best conditions," Drauss ordered. "I'll see what I can do," Cratus said leading the Traveller away. ---- The Traveller's Room: "So, I never did get your name," Drauss said. "I'm Johnathianternold Leopold Edgar Thornton Thompson," the Traveller said. "I'll just call you Traveller." "Fair enough, it is a bit long I guess." "Right, now what time did the invasion begin?" "It was about 11:16am, but I saw the anomaly open at 11:12am." "It must've took those damn bugs some time to realize what had miraculously appeared in front of them." "Right, now I think we need to discuss our battle plan..." ---- Four Hours Later... While the team were out dealing with Hill Giants in Lumbridge Swamp, the Traveller had been left behind. Suddenly, an anomaly flared up in front of him. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if I just took a quick look through it..." The Traveller stepped through it, just as it closed trapping him in a random location... ---- GDG Base, Later: Drauss returned to check up on the Traveller; he was gone. "Damn you!" Drauss exclaimed. "What is it?" Cratus asked. "That guy has vanished, into thin air!" "Oh goodness, how will we stop the invasion now? We'll have to put out a search for him!" "There's no point, its obvious where he;s gone; through an anomaly." "What do we do now?" "We plan and wait, the attack will come soon, and we'll have to stop it, and squash all them lousy bugs." ---- One month later: Johnathianternold Leopold Edgar Thornton Thompson awoke to another dull day in Falador. He went outside his house and passed the guards. A stranger ran up to him. "Johnathianternold Leopold Edgar Thornton Thompson! LISTEN TO ME! I am Drauss and I work for the GDG. We battle against anomalies in time and space. When a glowing light appears in Falador Park you are to run through it and come looking for us immediately; you will save the city by doing this!" "Oh my," the Traveller said as Drauss shook his hand and walked off. ---- TO BE CONTINUED... Characters *Drauss *Cratus *The Traveller *Sir Vyvin References Roots Traveller